Foreign relations of the New Greek Empire
Italic countries no longer exist. Africa Eritrea New Greece supported Eritrean independance during the Derg rule of Ethiopia, and helped secure it. Many New Greeks visit Eritrea on it's independance day. Ethiopia New Greece and Ethiopia were formerly enemies, but during the Roman conquest of Africa, Greece united with the Ethiopians to fight the Roman Empire, making peace with them and eventually paying for all the Ethiopian land which was colonized. Relations between Ethiopia and New Greece were again strained in the 1960s by New Greek support to Eritrea and Tigray during their revolution; The Solomonic dynasty of Ethiopia was at that time deposed by the communist Derg, supported by the People's Republic of Kalahari. Hydronis Grand Monarchy The Hydronis Grand Monarchy shared some trade with Greece in the 1800s, but was pressured by Rome to cut off trade, and eventually to attack Greece in 1900, resulting in Hydronia's complete destruction by 1912. Roman South Africa A constituent country of the Roman Empire, Roman South Africa removed the Roman Emperor from his position as head of state in 1932. Though South Africa fought extensively with Rome, it's minority rule system distanced it from would-be ally New Greece. Orange Roman State Like Roman South Africa, the Roman Orange State fought with Rome after removing the Roman Emperor as head of state, and was unable to get help from New Greece as a result of it's apartheid policies. Zambeziland Zambeziland was a country which, despite having a mainly white government, unlike their fellow Colonial states, did not practice Apartheid, and as a result, was more closely aligned with the New Greek Empire during it's existence. New Greece was one of the only states to recognize Zambeziland. Zambeziland's prime minister, Abel Muzowera, visited New Greece and was imprisoned for conspiring as a result. Free Nyasaland Free Nyasaland enjoyed recognition from and trade with New Greece, and most of it's government fled to New Greece after the country's fall. Americas Nunavut Nunavut was established with New Greek help, solidifying a Greco-Inuit friendship early on. Greek technology is almost always donated to Nunavut soon after completion, and the nations both share extensive trade. Greece and Nunavut share an opposition to Roman imperialism. ''United Empires of Central America The United Empires of Central America and New Greece cooperated during the Roman invasion of the former, and ultimately lost. Asia Indian Empire India was formerly a Roman ally and trading partner, though Rome eventually invaded India. India, with help from New Greece, survived and later became a major New Greek ally. India is the largest exporter of nuclear materials to New Greece. Sassanid Persia New Greece and Sassanid Persia are trade partners, and several Greeks are technocrats within Persia. Sassanid Persia is the largest exporter of oil to Greece. Tibet New Greece supported Tibetan independence and recognizes the sovereignty of Tibet. New Greek aid assisted in the building of roads throughout various areas in Tibet, helping to reduce to high travel costs which plagued the country. Xanjon Xanjon and New Greece have fought several wars, and Xanjon is in a long-standing alliance with the Roman Empire, long-time rival of New Greece. Australasia and the Pacific Hawaii Hawaii is a former Greek colony and a close ally of Greece, considered by some to be a client state of Greece, and within it's sphere of influence. Hawaii relies on Greek exports for most of it's oil. Europe Roman Empire ''See Greco-Roman Conflict, Greco-Roman wars, Despite both being Mediterranean Christian-majority nations (albeit of different denominations), The Roman Empire is a long-time enemy and rival of Greece, first starting in 214 B.C. with the first Macedonian war, which pit the Roman Empire and Sparta (who it would later betray in 195 B.C.) against Macedonia and the Achaean league. Greece was later fully subjected to the Romans; But after years of Roman rule, Greece rebelled in 1327, rallying New Gaul and the South Mediterranean Union to it's cause. ''Alba'' Alba was an enemy of Rome, a trait which it shared with New Greece; The two nations cooperated on occasion and Greece helped Alba during the Scandinavian Revolution. Category:New Greek Empire